1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, a data transmitter, and a wireless communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
AS information technology advances, local area network (LAN) is widely used. In LANs, information, such as files and data, is transmitted to, received from, and shared among a plurality of computers connected to each other by information communication means.
As information processing apparatuses, such as personal computers, are widely used, home electronics are computerized. With this background, wireless-personal area network (W-PAN) draws attention (as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-150671). In the W-PAN, home electronics are wirelessly connected and used by individuals at home. The W-PAN is a high-speed wireless system that works in a small area within a radius of 10 m or so.
When information, such as a file or data, is exchanged between a digital camera and a printer, these apparatuses need to be connected to each other via cable. The W-PAN can be substituted for the cable. Apparatuses communicable with each other within the W-PAN acquire information of nearby wireless terminals, and wireless terminals remain connectable with each other.